Or Something Like That
by HarmonyBenderFreak
Summary: Practice for the real chiz; all requests taken that follow my rules. Rated K for now...
1. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm a fresh-off-the-printer author, and I REALLY need some practice in writing before I get started on some real stories. So all you need to do is review or PM me a request, and I'll try the best I can to satisfy you!**

**But I cannot/will not write:**

**Gore**

**Horror**

**Smut or Lemons (This is only for now; I can do it every once in a while, but I need to make sure no one in my family knows that I read/write this. o_O)**

**But other than that, request away! Give me any important details you want me to put in, and then tell me if you're satisfied!**

**All reviewers will get their names published in updates, and all questions will be answered.**

**Thanks for putting up with my lame-ness. XP**


	2. Parents

**A/N: This was my first request, given to me from**

Anny-Rudolph**. Thanks, **Anny**,** **for being my first reviewer. :D**

**I have something to set up for you guys:**

Reviewers **get virtual cookies.**

Followers **get virtual brownies.**

People who request **get virtual cake.**

People who favorite **get virtual pie.**

People who help me correct **get virtual lollipops.**

**And** Readers **get all of the above, with some free virtual chicken wings. :D**

**I'm nice. I really am. Now for the disclaimer! I choose...Ikki!**

**Ikki: The-author-doesn't-own-any-characters-in-this-story-besides-the-OCs-hey-what-are-those-and-where-can-I-get-some-hey-what's-your-favorite-color-is-it-the-color-of-ponies-I-like-ponies-can-you-get-me-a-pony-DADDY-SHE'S-GETTING-ME-A-PONY-**

***slaps hand over Ikki's mouth* Thank you, Ikki, for that episode. If you _shut up and go away,_ then I MIGHT get you a stuffed pony.**

**Ikki: *eyes get big as she gasps and runs away***

***sighs in relief* Yep. Never doing THAT again.**

*Insert Awesome Line Here, Plz! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D*

"Korra! I'm home!" Mako yelled as he walked through the door of their house.

Their house.

Even after 4 years of being married to the young Avatar, he still felt all fuzzy and excited whenever he thought of it with that term. _Their house, their house, _a place they could call their own.

Mako shut the door of the building and went into the kitchen-where Korra was most likely going to be.

Huh,

Mako thought, _No Korra. That's not like her. I wonder if she's caught up in Avatar duties again..._

Mako exited the kitchen to continue the search for his wife, when he found her lying on the couch in their living room, crying.

Mako-being the husband he is-was immediately alarmed from his wife's emotional state.

Mako ran to her and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. "Korra, honey, what's wrong?"

Korra buried her face into her husband's neck, being slightly comforted by his familiar musky scent.

She spoke in a surprisingly small voice.

"You know how I-I went to the doctor last week for my-my check-up?" She stuttered.

"Yeah...what about it?" Mako was alarmed _and _confused. _What does the doctor have to do with this?_

"The doctor told me that...that..."Korra's voice was starting to break, as a new wave of sobs rolled in on the poor girl.

"That _what?!"_ Mako needed to know what was wrong _now,_ so he could take away whatever was making the woman he loved break down in tears.

"That...that I wasn't able to have kids. He told me I was unfertile, and that-that I could never have any children..." Korra now completely broke down in sobs, gripping onto her husband's jacket like a life line.

Mako started to cry with his wife. They had desperately wanted to start a family together, and they were just about to start trying, too.

But a couple of hours later, Mako got an idea.

"You know, we still have a shot in starting a family together," Mako told Korra as she sipped her hot beverage.

Korra stopped drinking for a couple of seconds, then put her cup down altogether and said,"What do you mean, we still have a shot in this?"

"Well, I mean that we don't have to lose hope on this, because there is one other option to our situation."

"And what do you mean by that?" Korra stated, now generally interested in whatever Mako was trying to tell her.

"What I mean, is that we can _adopt_."

***Awesome French-guy voice from Spongebob:"Later..."***

Korra was completely thrilled at the idea. She was happy at the fact that she could still be a mother.

One day, while Mako and Korra were taking a stroll through the park-talking about the subject, acually-they were happily chatting and walking along, when they heard some bushes rustle nearby.

The couple got into bending stances-assuming it was some sort of assassin or something-but when no one attacked, they dropped their stances and went over to investigate the shrub.

There's no one there.

_Must have just been the wind, _Mako thought.

But just as they were about to abandon the shrub, they heard a giggle. And another one. And _another_ one.

Mako and Korra looked at each other, but then their attention was settled onto the child making the sounds.

She was a little girl, only about seven. She had beautiful chocolate-brown hair, and shining liquid amber eyes. She was wearing a gray dress that obviously used to be white and clutching a stuffed turtle-duck to her side as she lay sprawled on her back with a butterfly on her nose.

As such butterfly flew away, the girl sat up, but then she noticed the presence of two unknown people. She stared at Mako and Korra with fear in her eyes, clutching her stuffed turtle-duck to her chest as if her life depended on it.

"It's okay; we're not going to hurt you," Korra assured the little girl, slowly walking toward the young latter.

Korra and Mako approached the girl, who was now staring at them in wonder and consideration. Then Korra softly asked the child,"What's your name?"

"Lily" the girl replied, in a surprisingly melodic voice that was very mature for someone her age.

"Hi there, Lily. My name is Korra, and this man here is Mako."

Korra drew Lily closer, looking into her soft golden eyes. "Can you tell me where your parents are, Lily?"

Lily suddenly looked forlorn. She looked at her feet as she said,"I don't have parents, miss. They left me a few months ago, saying they'd be right back, because they were only going to get some bread to feed the turtle ducks, but they never came."

Korra and Mako felt pity for the poor child, being abandoned with no one to care for her.

Mako now stepped forward, speaking up. "I know what it's like to be in your place, Lily." he said as he stepped closer to her. He could see in her eyes that she was fighting back tears.

"Are you upset, Lily?" he asked, looking the girl in the eye. "It's okay for you to cry, you know."

Lily didn't know whether or not to trust these people; her parents had always told her to watch out for strangers.

_But you don't _have _parents, Lily,_ she told herself. She had come across many different people in the past few months, but out of all of them, these two felt..._special,_ somehow. Like she could trust them, and they would make sure she was okay, no matter what.

Her mind was telling her _no,_ that she needed to get away from them before they hurt her, like her parents did. Yet her heart was telling her _yes_, that she could go to them, and they would protect her from the dangers of the world she has come to know and more.

As the child was having a battle in her head, Mako and Korra were having a silent conversation.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ Korra's eyes stated as she glanced at Mako.

_Yeah, I think I am. Are you sure you're ready for something like this?_

_I was born ready, Cool Guy. _Korra smiled briefly, then turned her attention back to the still silent girl.

"Lily, it's okay. We know that you're mentally shaken from what's happened, and we can be here for you." Korra spoke with a new confidence for the girl.

Lily suddenly began to cry, as she threw herself into the couple's arms. "I don't know what to do! I don't have any siblings, and I don't have anyone else in my family to go to! A year ago, the worst thing I thought would ever happen to me is one of my shoes getting scratched, or my turtle duck getting dirty. But now, I'm suddenly alone, with no family at all to tell me that everything is okay."

she sobbed, burying her face into Korra's shoulder as Korra and Mako drew their arms around the crying child.

Korra looked Mako in the eye, indicating a mental message stating,"You sure?"

Mako nodded his head, then drew his attention back to the girl. "Would you like to come and stay with us, Lily?" he asked.

Lily drew back from Korra's arms-now quite confused- wiping tears out of her eyes. "I don't understand. I thought a couple like you would already have children of your own."

Korra and Mako stayed silent, while Lily suddenly realized something big about the two.

"You can't have children...can you?" Lily asked slowly, assuring herself of what could possibly be true.

Korra and Mako glanced at each other, then nodded.

Lily felt bad for the two. The couple really _would_ have made beautiful children; it was really a shame that they couldn't.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly.

Korra was amazed that someone at such a young age would understand-or at least _try _to- how it was to not be a biological parent.

"Thank you for trying to understand, Lily. It means a lot to us. But do you know one thing that makes it all better?"

Lily was suddenly curious about what the woman was trying to tell her. "No-what is it?"

Korra looked at Mako again, and smiled. "We can still be parents."

The couple now both looked at Lily as she began to understand the hidden message they were giving her.

Lily's face lit up into a huge smile-she really had a beautiful smile-and asked," Really? Are you guys serious?"

The huge grins that were pasted on the two's faces gave her a _yes._

Lily gave her new parents the biggest hug she could manage-which was pretty big for someone so young.

"Thank you for helping me out guys; I've never been happier" Lily's voice was slightly muffled by Korra's shoulder, but they could still understand her nonetheless.

Mako grinned, and Korra laughed. "Don't thank us, Lily; we'd be glad to take you in."

"Why don't we go home, and get settled in," Mako said, feeling as happy as he felt the day he married the young Avatar.

And with that, the girl and her new parents walked home together, feeling as if nothing could be better.

***Insert ANOTHER Awesome Line Here, Plz! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D***

**A/N: Okay. I'm sorry for the cliché ending, guys. As I said before, I need practice.**

**All requests are accepted if they are below M rating, not disgusting/horrifying, and revolved around Makorra.**

**Tell me if I need to correct anything, because I don't have the slightest clue where to get a beta-reader.**

**Fruit Loop!**

**~Syna**


	3. Authors Note THANK YOU PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Wow, guys! That was quick! 5 more reviews and it's not even dusk yet! I'm impressed!**

**Since you guys have followed what I've been writing (and really; I AM sorry for having more Authors Notes than stories) I'm not giving a review rule for my chapters. Thanks, guys, for putting up with my loser butt.**

**I know I said I'm going to be doing every request-and I will, I promise-but some of them are just a LOT harder to write. So, some requests might come after others, even if that request was posted before the one I did.**

**All requests have to be under M rating, and it can't gross people out or make them have nightmares. I'm sorry, but I've had this happen before, and I don't want it happening to other people.**

**I'm going to be writing the requests as fast and as good as possible. Tell me if you're satisfied, and if you're not. Also, PLEASE do me a favor, and point out any mistakes I didn't catch. As I said in the last chapter; I have NO CLUE where to get a Beta Reader.**

**Fruit Loop!**

**~Syna**


	4. My What?

**A/N: This was one of the requests**

Jokermask18 **gave me.**

**Good call, dude. Good call.**

**Tenzin is doing the disclaimer today. Go ahead, Tin-Tin!**

**Tin-tin: Would you stop with that ridiculous, idiotic, immature childish pet name?!**

**Nope. Sorry, Tin-Tin. Why so serious?**

_So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways! All my under dogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud, and really pretty dirty little freaks! So raise your**-**_

**Tin-Tin: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Enough! *clears throat* The author does not own the Legend of Korra or any of characters beside her OCs. And why use an abbreviation when it's just so much decreasingly complicated to just use the correct term in speech?**

**Shut up, Tinny. You're getting on my nerves.**

**Tinny: Would you-**

**NO. Do you WANT to go to the back room and have a 'little talk' with Sage?!**

**Sage: *gives evil dagger eyes as she takes a block of metal, squeezes it in her fist, and turns it to dust***

**Tinny: N-no Ma'am!**

**So get out there, and take Jinora to the Library!**

**TJ: Yes, Sir!**

**I'm a WOMAN, genius!**

**TJ: Yes, Ma'am! *salutes, then runs off***

***sighs* Poor Jinora. I know what it's like to have read every book available to you, and to not be able to get more.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

_***Ezra is the line. She demands you give her cookies***_

Mr Cabbage Merchant (I'm sorry-I don't know his real name! Lets just call him Carl) was sorting the cabbages into crates to be shipped off to the markets the next day. He picked one up gently and held it to his chest. "Ah...my cabbages.", he said with a content smile.

But then- out of nowhere- the window to his 'study' was broken into by a bunch of random guys in masks and suits (The Equalists-this is just in a time before 'Amon' was known everywhere) also destroying the majority of the cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" Carl screamed, horrified that people would do such a thing as to destroy his babies!

A green smoke started filling the room generously. In the middle of the attack, Carl noticed a figure among the gas. It was getting closer...and closer...and closer. It was a person!

A man stepped out of the mist. He wore a long coat-with the hood pulled up- and a mask over his face.

Carl forgot about his beloved cabbages and stood frozen in fear of this masked man.

"Who-who are you?" he stuttered, almost paralyzed in fright.

The man stepped closer, and spoke in a dark, mysterious voice;

"I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate."

Carl stopped shivering in fear, and blinked at the masked man. _"My what?",_ Carl asked himself.

The men in suits stopped destroying whatever it was that they were attacking, and looked at their master.

One of them spoke up. "But...what would that make _us_, sir?"

"Absolutely nothing." the man in the mask replied.

The suited men looked around at each other, and sounds of agreement filled the still air.

"Come, Equalists; we must go and do..._equalist things._"

"Like what, sir?" One of the Equalists asked.

"Like _equalist things!_ Did you _not_ hear me the first time?!" The masked man snapped.

The Equalist bowed his head, and the Equalists began to leave in silence.

"Wait!" The masked man called. The Equalists stopped on the spot.

"Take the cabbages." he said.

What? "NO! My babies! No-don't take away my precious cabbages! MY CABBAGES!"

**_*Ezra is still the line. She's asking you where her cookies are.*_**

**A/N: ...I swear; I am NOT on drugs.**

**The 'roommate' line was from . I do not own 3 of the lines in this thing.**

**It belongs to the owner.**

**Anyone who can tell me what the song is (up in the top A/N) I'll give you a HUGE virtual cookie!**

**Review and Request, please! Rules for requests are on the first page.**

**I still don't have a Beta Reader.**

**Fruit Loop!**

**~Syna**


	5. Authors Note I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY

**Author's Note: (I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY, OKAY?!)**

**Hey guys...**

**Look-I know that I have requests from you guys, and I thank you guys for all of them, and all of your reviews, and all of your plain views. I really really do.  
**

**But I've recently started on a Fanfiction story called,"Violet Eyes Fanfiction Version," and I've been putting a LOT of time and thought into it.  
**

**I would really, REALLY appreciate it if you guys were to click on my Author Link, read it, and tell me what you think.  
**

**Please-it's the biggest thing I've accomplished in my Author Career so far.  
**

**Thank you guys SO SO SO SO SO much for putting up with my lazy butt. Really.  
**

**You know the drill.  
**

**Fruit Loop!  
**

**~Syna  
**


End file.
